Power modules have come into widespread use in almost products such as from industrial equipment to home appliances and information terminals; in particular, power modules used in home appliances need high productivities adaptable to various kinds of productions and high reliability as well as reduction in size and weight. At the same time, the power modules also need to be a package type applicable to silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductors that would become dominant in the future due to the fact of their high operating temperature and excellent efficiency.